A Series of Erotic Events
by polite-reverance
Summary: Tongue in cheek smut involving Hogwarts characters. Each chapter is standalone. This disregards all pairings and is written purely for fun.You should definitely be over 18 to read this. Contains the occasional xover.
1. Chapter 1

**A Series of Erotic Events**

**Chapter One**

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron groaned, "You're completely evil!" The two boys were coming back from Quidditch training and Harry had worked them hard.

"I just want to win the Cup this year, Ron. Don't you?" Harry asked as they passed the Room of Requirement. Before Ron could reply they were called back by soft voices calling their names. The boys turned to see Cho and Hermione standing in the doorway. Harry immediately got a hard on. Cho was wearing a tiny black thong and what looked like black triangles over her nipples. Her silky hair fell over her shoulders and her thick lashes were lowered in a sultry glance. Hermione was wearing a red satin slip that exposed giddying amounts of her full breasts and the hem barely scraped her ass.

Hermione sauntered up to Ron licking at her lips as she noticed the way he was looking at her hips sway. She placed her hands on his chest, nipples hardening at the solid muscle she felt beneath the thin material of his shirt.

"Come play with me?" She whispered, guiding his hands to the hem of her slip. Ron's eyes darkened as he came across the bare flesh of her ass.

"Oh hell yes!" Ron moaned as he dug his fingers into her soft, round ass. Smiling, Hermione took him by his hand and led him into the room.

Meanwhile, Cho approached Harry and backed him against the wall. She bit softly at his lower lip, asking for entry. Harry's hands skimmed down Cho's sides as he opened his mouth. They both moaned as their tongues met. Harry slid his hands over Cho's hips to the bare flesh of her ass where he tightened his grip and thrush his hips forward, brushing his erection against her clothed pussy. Cho pulled Harry's shirt off and ran her hands over his tightly muscled torso.

"If we don't stop, Cho, I'm going to fuck you right here against this wall," Harry said, his voice husky with need.

"Well we can't have that, Mr. Potter," Cho smiled, "Not against this wall, at least." She led him into the room. The sight that greeted Harry made his already raging hormones go into overdrive. Lavender and Parvati were standing in the centre of the room, completely nude. Harry looked down and found that all his clothes had disappeared as well. It must have been a stipulation one of the girls put into the room.

Parvati and Lavender led Harry and Ron respectively to the couch and pushed them down. They then kneeled in front of the boys and took their dicks into their mouths. At the same time Cho pushed Hermione onto the bed, she skimmed her hands over they younger girls breasts then squeezed hard causing Hermione to groan and shift under her. Cho straddled Hermione's stomach and flicked at one nipple with her tongue before taking the breast in her mouth. Hermione moaned and threaded her fingers through Cho's long, glossy hair, holding her head against her breasts. Cho continued her assault on Hermione's breasts, swirling her tongue around the younger girls nipples then sucking hard on it.

Harry leant back against the sofa and groaned as Parvati took more of him into her mouth. Damn, the girl was gifted! Next to him, Ron had pulled Lavender onto his lap. His large hands cupped Lavenders ass and pulled her firmly against his erection while he suckled on her breast.

On the bed, Cho moved to that she could lick Hermione's pussy; this meant that her ass was right in Hermione's face. The Gryffindor girl wasted no time. Her hands came up and caressed the smooth skin of Cho's ass before she plunged her tongue into the older girls pussy and at the same time Cho returned the favour.

Harry became harder, if that was possible, as he watched the two girls eat each other. He gently removed himself from Parvati's mouth and stood, forcing her to do the same.

"Harry? What..."

"Hush, baby," Harry turned her around and pulled her against him so that her back was against his front. "Relax, and enjoy this." He whispered in her ear as her stroked circles against the soft skin of her stomach. One hand moved upwards and cupped her breast as the other one moved to fondle her sex. Parvati groaned and rocked back against Harry, grinding her ass into his erection. His hand began to softly fondle her breast, skating over her nipples, rolling the pert peak between his fingers before pinching it eliciting a soft scream from Parvati.

"Harry, please!" Parvati begged. He had dug two fingers inside her and was pumping them in and out. His mouth was wreaking havoc on her senses by gently nibbling the base of her neck then moving to tug on her ear lobe, while his hand still fondled her breast. Parvati didn't think she'd be able to last much longer.

One the bed, Cho and Hermione were noisily eating each other, their tongues and fingers digging into each other's clits with a passion that surprised both girls. Eventually they climaxed together, screaming their release. Moving to lie side by side, the two girls started to lick the cum off each other.

Ron had Lavender sprawled on her back. His clever tongue was delving deep into her pussy with a force that had Lavender shaking with pleasure. His hands were playing with her breasts, toying with her nipples then squeezing them before gently fondling the soft mounds. Unable to take much more Lavender flipped Ron onto his back. Before he could respond she had straddled him, enveloping his erection in her warmth. Ron groaned as Lavender started to move over him, she was so tight and warm that it took all his will power not to flip her onto her back and fuck her like there was no tomorrow. Lavender leaned forward and Ron started to suckle her breasts causing Lavender to increase the tempo. Soon she was thrusting onto him with all she had. It wasn't long until Lavender came, spilling her juices over Ron's dick. Ron flipped her onto her back and thrust twice into her with all his might before he climaxed, his orgasms causing Lavender to come a second time.

"Please, Harry!" Parvati begged once more, "I need to feel you inside me." Deciding to oblige her, Harry pushed her onto her hands and knees before plunging into her asshole. Parvati moaned and ground against him. Harry ran his hands over the flesh over her ass before firmly gripping her hips. He pumped into her with all he had, causing Parvati to climax twice before he reached his release.

They lay side by side on the floor, catching their breath. After a few moments, Parvati turned in Harry's arms so that she could face him. Brilliant green eyes gazed back at her and a slight smile tugged at his lips. She pushed one of her legs between his own, her thigh rubbing against his dick, which quickly began to harden. Harry's hand came up to cup her breast, his finger brushing against a nipple.

"Harry Potter, you are a _god_!" Parvati groaned before capturing his lips in a kiss, their tongues intertwining as their passion started to rise once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Series of Events**

**Chapter Two**

"C'mon Ginny!" Xander called, "How long does it take you to change?"

The Scoobies had been at Hogwarts for a month now and in that time Xander and Ginny had forged a firm friendship. Even though he was an assistant Professor, Xander was only a year older than her and both felt an attraction they tried to ignore. Ginny had coerced Xander into approving her costume for the Halloween Ball that was coming up.

"Okay, I'm coming out now!" Ginny called as she walked out of her room. Xander's eyes widened and his lips parted in a silent gasp. Ginny was wearing a one-piece bathing suit made of black leather. She had pulled the front zip partially up so that an ample amount of her full cleavage was on display. The high-cut style emphasised her long shapely legs and exposed a bit of her ass. She also had on black leather boots that came up to mid thigh. Her vibrant red hair fell across her shoulders, a little of the silky locks dipping into the cleft between her breasts.

"You like?" Ginny asked as she sashayed up to Xander, loving the way his gaze lingered on her hips. It was about bloody time he noticed her. Xander was speechless. His eyes drifted over her breasts, the curve of her waist and ass, her shapely legs.

Walking right up to him, Ginny trailed her hands over his chest. She was met with no resistance as she pushed his open shirt over his shoulders to expose his white muscle top.

"Kiss me Xander," Ginny whispered against his lips. Her voice was husky with emotion as she fought to match his intense stare. Xander's dark brown eyes bored into her for a second before, with a muttered expletive, he swung her around and pushed her against the wall before claiming her lips in a fierce kiss.

Ginny's lips immediately parted and she groaned as she felt his tongue slide along hers. She pressed her torso against his, another moan escaping her lips as she felt the rock hard bulge in his pants.

"Gin!" Xander broke the kiss, "I don't think I'll be able to stop if we keep this up."

Ginny grinned in response and tugged his top out of the waistband of his jeans, she made sure to run her hands along his muscled chest as she slowly pushed his top upwards.

"I'd better not stop anytime soon then," she whispered as she pulled his top over his head and started to rain kisses over his chest.

Xander struggled to fight back a moan as her tongue flicked over his nipples before gently raising her head to catch her lips in another searing kiss. His hands travelled up her waist to rub small circles under her breast. His lips left her mouth to suck at her neck and still those damn hands stayed just below her breasts. Deciding to speed things along, Ginny tugged at his belt fumbling for a second before managing to get rid of both it and his pants. She pulled his boxers down as well before sliding her legs apart until he nestled between them, then grinding against his exposed erection. This time Xander couldn't hold back his moan.

Ginny's lips nibbled at his neck before tugging at his ear.

"Fuck me, Xander," She begged.

Xander unzipped her leotard and discarded the tight material before pushing her back up against the wall and leaning down to nibble at her neck. His hands brushed over her hip and up her waist. He grabbed her breasts, squeezing the soft flesh before pinching hard on her nipples.

"Xander!" Ginny pleaded, "Please, I…"

"Hush baby," Xander whispered. His breath was hot against her ear as he continued his assault on her breasts. "Relax, I'm going to make you feel so good."

A bed suddenly appeared next to them and he sat down, pulling her to stand between his legs. Xander's hands stayed on her breasts as he nipped and sucked at he waist and hips. His tongue darted out to circle her navel and Ginny moaned, locking her fingers in his hair and holding him in place. He was right, she's never felt this good before. Dean had been her first and sex with him had been painful and awkward. But Xander had her so wet she was practically dripping.

The next thing Ginny knew, she was lying flat on her back and Xander was on top of her, tracing her nipple with his tongue before sucking on her breast. Ginny groaned and arched her back, giving him better access, loving the way his hands slid over her the skin of her waist and hip to land on her ass and pull her against him.

"God, Gin!" Xander groaned, "You're so wet." Ginny wreathed against him, too aroused to reply. A small scream escaped her when Xander gently inserted one finger into her clit, flicking and stroking gently. Ginny bucked against him, wanting more, needing more. Xander's mouth replaced his fingers faster than she thought possible and Ginny actually arched of the bed in pleasure. His tongue licked gently at the surface of her clit before entering. Licking and lapping noisily, greedily drinking her juices.

"Please, Xander!" Ginny begged, grinding against his mouth in a silent question. Realising that he, too, was almost and breaking point, Xander rose above her, capturing her lips in a deep kiss before smoothly entering her in one deep, hard stroke. God she was tight, the walls of her clit clamped down on him and it took all his will power not to cum right then.

Ginny moaned her pleasure matching his rhythm as he plunged into her, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him even deeper. Soon Xander was pumping in and out of her with all he had, causing the bed to rock against the wall although neither of them noticed. Their moans increased growing in volume as they moved faster and harder. Wanting them to cum together, Xander leant down and bit gently at one of Ginny's nipples as he orgasmed, triggering her own release. The feeling of her walls contracting on him, causing him to cum again.

They lay together afterwards. Their bodies, still slick with sweat, entwined with each other. Ginny's head rested on Xander's chest and he idly ran his fingers through the long, silky strands. Xander sighed contentedly and felt her stir against him. She turned her head and nuzzled his chest before sitting up and straddling him. She pushed her hair of her face, letting her fingers trail over her neck and collar bones to lightly fondle her breasts, brushing against and pinching her nipples.

"I thin I'm ready for Round 2," She smiled.


End file.
